


Fire: A Shitennou/Senshi Story

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Throughout Lifetimes [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prophetic Dreams, Soul Bond, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He can feel the sweat dripping off of him in rivulets, his ears ringing from the piercing pain trying to break out of his skull.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>No, wait, that's his fire alarm.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire: A Shitennou/Senshi Story

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is focusing on everything but my current works. Lol. Just a little something I thought about when I watched last Saturday's episode.

Jun sits up, trying to catch his breath and peeling his comforter off his feverish body, a sharp pain stabbing through his head over and over again. He can feel the sweat dripping off of him in rivulets, his ears ringing from the piercing pain trying to break out of his skull.

No, wait, that's his fire alarm.

Cursing, Jun pulls himself out of bed and look around his flat, the organised chaos that it is, but nothing is amiss. There is no smoke, no light, no fire. Double-checking every room, he finally grabs a short stool so he can reach for the damn device and pull the battery out. With that taken care of, he steps into the bathroom, not bothering with the lights and raids his medicine cabinet for a few ibuprofen to pop. Thankful that he'd left a water bottle on the sink the day before, he gulps the pills and liquid quickly before splashing some water on his face, peeling his damp shirt off. He wrinkles at all the sweat it had accumulated and his brow furrows further when he smells something else. It smells like smoke.

It's then that he is hit with a memory of the dream he'd been having.

 _Five girls in short skirts, ridiculously high heels, and throwing water, thunder, a_ chain _, fire, and a freaking tiara around were all standing against bald creatures in black. They were doing just fine, too, until a woman clad in a leather bodysuit and a skirt joined the fight._

_The girl in the red fuku stood up to her, promising to punish the woman for taking someone’s life. Fire then erupted from her hand and she shot out fireball after fireballs to the creatures, almost catching the woman in her flames, but she jumped out of the way just in time, sending out her own blue fire._

_The fiery girl blocked her attack, but all too soon she was enveloped in the blue flames, her scream echoing in his head-_

And making his head throb once more. "Fuck!" he smashes a fist on the sink, making the things littered there rattle a bit. The rest of the dream is a blur, but an acute sense of loss suddenly overwhelms him, his knees buckling under him and he barely catches himself. A heavy pressure in his chest makes it impossible almost to catch his breath and he's gasping until his throat feels raw.

A strangled "Mars…" escapes his throat before spots dance before his eyes and he crashes the rest of the way to the ground.

When he comes back to consciousness once more, he groans, coughing and wincing at how sore his throat feels. Blinking, he pushes himself up and stares at the cold tile of his bathroom, but doesn't feel the chill. He remembers the dream once more, but this time he isn't hit with an onslaught of images.

Standing, he pulls off his boxers, turning the water and shower head on, checking to make sure the temperature is warm enough before he steps in. Jun has never had a dream like that and it honestly frightens him. The dream felt so damn _real_ , still feels real, if he is honest, but it can't be! Girls with magical powers that look like goddesses just don't exist! His heart quickens as he recalls the beauty of the pyrotechnic girl, the one with the short fuku that showed pale legs that went on for miles, dark hair that flowed down her back, and eyes like the purple one would only see at sunset…

He shakes his head, put off with himself. He has never been one for poetry, preferring the one-night stands approach, and here he is spouting flowery words about a _dream girl_. A _gorgeous_ dream girl, to be sure, but a figment of his imagination nonetheless. Finally stepping out of the shower, he dries his body and golden mop that passes for hair, walks into his closet to put on a pair of jeans and a red tshirt, thanking whatever gods are actually looking after him that it's his day off, and heads into the kitchen.

Grabbing a few eggs and a packet of bacon from his fridge, Jun sets to cooking a quick breakfast, turning his electric stove on, breaking the eggs with the edge of his skillet, and scrambling them. He grabs the last few pieces of bacon left in the pack and waits for the yellow and white film to firm a bit before he can add the pork skin. Suddenly, he's assaulted with the smell of cooked bacon. Blinking rapidly, he looks to his right hand and the left drops the spatula he'd been holding.

Where three pieces of uncooked bacon had been, there are now charred pieces held together at one end and split into three at the other, surrounded by green flames. What. The. Actual. Fuck. His bacon is ruined! Those were his last three pieces! How the hell is he supposed to enjoy his eggs now?!

Then it hit him. His freaking hand is on fire!

Dropping the blackened pieces, they crumble to the ground but he hardly pays any attention to them as he stares at his hand. The flames are still there, but the strange thing is that they don't hurt. He can feel the heat, but all they do is leave a tingling sensation. After he realises that it doesn't hurt, his heartbeat finally slows down and he absentmindedly turns the stove off, appetite suddenly gone.

The dream… could it have been warning him about this? But if magic is real then that means that what happened in his dream can very well be real too… The pain in his chest rises once again, but it is an echo of what it felt like last night, as if it is too far away for him to really feel it. It's still there, though, even after he finally manages to shove everything into a corner of his mind, and it continues to follow him for weeks to come.


End file.
